The present invention relates generally to image capture in a retail data terminal. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for providing a multiple-format image capture in a customer self-service terminal.
Video capture capability is a useful feature of point of sale and customer service terminals commonly used in retail outlets. Video capture may include capture of bar code labels for analysis in order to provide product identification for price verification or access to product descriptions and information or to process a sales transaction. Video capture may further include capture of a credit card image or customer signature as part of a retail transaction, or a visual image of a customer in order to provide increased security and verifiability for a transaction.
Video capture is useful in many retail applications, but is particularly valuable for self-service terminals. Video capture allows a customer to present a bar code label or other visual image to the terminal. The terminal then captures the visual image and then extracts data from the visual image. The data may then be used, for example, as an index to a database for quick and positive identification of a product in order to allow the terminal to provide information about the product.
Further details of various aspects of image capture and data extraction are disclosed in Espy U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,317, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Espy addresses a grayscale image capture and analysis of the image in order to extract data to be used to identify the image. Various aspects of image capture and data extraction are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,366,696, assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. This application addresses image capture and analysis in order to locate a barcode label and analysis of the barcode label and associated human-readable numbers in order to extract the numerical data represented by the barcode label and independently by the numbers.
Video capture also makes transactions at self-service terminals more secure, because it allows the capture and retention of data needed to verify a transaction, such as a customer credit or debit card image, a customer signature, or a visual image of the customer.
Typical video capture devices of the prior art are dedicated, single purpose devices. For example, a terminal may be equipped with a bar code scanner, a signature capture device, and a camera. The inclusion of multiple different video capture devices adds to the cost and complexity of a terminal. Low cost is particularly advantageous in the case of self-service terminals, because the less a terminal costs, the more terminals can be provided, increasing convenience for the customer because of the greater likelihood of finding a free terminal in the customer""s immediate vicinity. Similarly, simplicity of operation greatly increases the appeal of a self-service terminal, because of the greater likelihood that the customer will be able to operate it successfully without careful reading of instructions.
There exists, therefore, a need in the art for a video capture device for use with a retail terminal, which will capture an image in one of multiple formats, as required. Self-service customer terminals are gaining in popularity among retailers, because they reduce labor costs by reducing the need for a retail employee to process routine transactions. Self-service terminals also increase customer convenience because they provide a quick and easy way for customers to obtain answers to questions without a need to find a retail employee able to assist them. Because of the relatively low cost of self-service terminals, it is possible for a retailer to place a relatively large number of terminals in a retail establishment, allowing a greater likelihood that a customer will be able to find a conveniently located terminal and will be able to use the terminal without needing to wait.
A terminal according to the present invention includes a processor which controls the operation of a multi-mode image capture device such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) imager. The terminal includes a user interface to allow commands to be issued to the processor for processing of requests and financial transactions, and for designation of image capture modes. The processor determines the format of an image to be captured depending on instructions from a user or in response to a predetermined program being executed by the processor. When it is desired to capture an image, the processor issues an appropriate command to the imager and the imager then captures an image of whatever is within the field of the view of the imager and transfers the image to a memory buffer. The processor designates the format of the image residing in the memory buffer and processes or stores it as appropriate. For example, an image of a bar code will be analyzed and processed to extract the bar code data. A video clip or similar image of the customer""s act of signing a receipt, as well as a signature image of the signed receipt, will be stored together with details of the associated transaction.